headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Mauritius/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's a Character Idea by FranceSwitzerland. Mauritius will has short brown hair, brown skin with a happy face. He also has small mouth, small nose, big green eyes and small ears. When Mauritius Power Button is activated, he will transform in a Dodo holder. He will throw some eggs to the opponent. Actually this are bombs. When the opponent knock it, he will explode and is disappeared for 5 seconds. Power Shots Mauritius has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack. Dodo Eggs Shot (Ground Shot) Mauritius will pick a cage with a dodo in it. He open the cage. The dodo run out of the cage and goes to a nest in the middle of the field. He will make 5 eggs. The eggs are even big as the normal ball. After 2 seconds the eggs will roll to the goal of the opponent. The eggs push the opponent hard back. In all the eggs is the ball in sitting. The last egg will let the opponent explode and disappear for 5 seconds. After the eggs are destroyed or a going in the goal of the opponent, the dodo run away out of the field. The cage disappear. Some egg pieces are still laying on the ground. This Power Shot is very hard because you have to hold all the eggs, while pushing in your own goal. Also let the last ball you explode and that give Mauritius a change for open goal. Dodo's Shot (Air Shot) Mauritius will pick 3 cages with all 1 dodo in it. He open all the cages. All the dodos run out of the cages, to the opponent. One for one the dodos will reach the opponent. The first dodo will run to the opponent and let him explode, when touching him. The second dodo have 3 eggs and throw them to the opponent. The eggs have the same effect as the Power Button Effect eggs. The last dodo carries the ball and will run as fast to the goal. When you touch it, it gives the same effect as the first dodo. When the opponent touches it, the ball will hard knock away and its is hard to bring the ball under control for Mauritius. Some feathers are laying on the field after the Power Shot.This Power Shot is also very hard because you have to dodge the first dodos and knock the last one. When you make one mistake, its a 100% goal. Running Dodo Shot (Counter Attack) Very very fast a dodo will come on the field on the side of Mauritius. Also very fast he run to the opponent's goal. Also throw the dodo 1 egg to the opponent. This is always where the opponent stand. Also is this egg very small and is it hard to see. When the opponent touch the egg he get the same effect as by the Power Button Effect and if he knock the dodo he get the same effect as by the Air Shot. A lot feathers are laying on the ground after this Counter Attack. This one of the fastest Counter Attack is in the game. Also must you good focus yourself after it. After 2 seconds the ball can in your goal, if you not attend. Unlock Requirements Win the Major League without scoring more than 40 goals. Costume Its a Sugar Cane Costume. It is made of 3 Sugar Cane sticks on the head of Mauritius. It is brown on the underside and green on the upside. After 2 seconds 1 of the 3 Sugar Cane sticks will be shoot to the opponent. The sticks will always knock the opponent, if he doesn't dodge it. When the opponent knock the Sugar Cane stick, he will be picked up and drag along to the Costume. The opponent end by the Costume and disappear in it. After 5 seconds the opponent is back on the field. This is a SS Rank Costume. Speed Upgrade = +3. Kick Upgrade = +3 Jump Upgrade = +5 Dash Upgrade = +8 Power Upgrade = +5 Trivia * Mauritius is a island in the Indian Ocean. West of it lies Reunion, Madagascar and Mozambique. North of it lies Seychelles. * Previously Dodos lived on Mauritius. When the Netherlanders came on Mauritius, they had dogs and other animals on the island. Dodos are solitary animals so the Dodos decayed. Also a lot dodos were eaten by that animals. This is the reason of the Power Shots and Counter Attack. * 90% of the ground of Mauritius has Sugar Canes. That's the reason of the Costume. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland